The present invention relates to a towing mechanism and more particularly to a towing mechanism having an axle and a plurality of ground engaging wheels to connect a towing vehicle and a trailer, whereby the towing mechanism militates against the weight of the trailer from being borne solely by the towing vehicle frame and suspension.
A towing mechanism such as a hitch, for example, is frequently added to a vehicle for the purpose of towing a trailer. The trailer adds extra weight to the towing vehicle which is concentrated on the rear axle, suspension, and frame of the towing vehicle. The additional weight of the trailer creates stress concentrations which may result in damage to the towing vehicle. Additionally, handling and braking of the towing vehicle are adversely affected by the added weight of the trailer.
Trailer towing devices, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,670, have attempted to address the added weight problem. However, maneuvering, especially when moving in reverse, of a trailer connected to a towing vehicle using the device disclosed in the ""670 patent is complicated since the axle of the towing device moves independently of the axle of the towing vehicle.
It would be desirable to produce a towing mechanism which minimizes the weight and stress placed on the rear axle, suspension and frame of the towing vehicle, while maintaining the axle of the towing mechanism essentially parallel with the axle of the towing vehicle.
Consistent and consonant with the present invention, a towing mechanism which minimizes the weight and stress placed on the rear axle, suspension and frame of the towing vehicle, while maintaining the axle of the towing mechanism essentially parallel with the axle of the towing vehicle, has surprisingly been discovered. The towing mechanism comprises: a main frame; a receiving frame disposed on the main frame, wherein the receiving frame and the main frame are adapted to permit relative vertical movement and to militate against horizontal relative movement therebetween; ground engaging means disposed on the main frame; wherein one of the main frame and the receiving frame is adapted for attachment to the trailer; and wherein the other of the main frame and the receiving frame is adapted for attachment to the vehicle.